A New Day A New Torchwood
by Hellonearth123
Summary: What happens when the Torchwood team gets into a fight with themselves who will come out victorious
1. Chapter 1

A New Day A New Torchwood

Gwen walked into Torchwood tentatively she looked around and said anyone suddenly there was a faint rattling sound coming from jacks office she slowly crept towards it and with one hand on her gun she quickly opened the door revealing an empty office she sighed and turned around walked to her desk and sat there staring at her computer screen shortly after her arrival Owen walked in shortly followed by tosh ianto and then jack .gwen waved at them all and went back to immediately sat down at her desk and began searching for any rift activity she found some and alerted the others it seemed to come from down town "perhaps a weevil?" Tosh said "No" jack replied weevils don't make as much energy as this thing is then said "well what is it jack?" " I don't know that's why we are going there to investigate grab your weapons and meet me at the SUV". jack exited the hub and waited for the others by the SUV. 20 minutes later the others arrived outside. Jack called to them angrily "where the hell have you been!" They all said "sorry" and entered the SUV. Jack then followed them and drove to and abandoned factory. He then stopped outside it and got out. Ok he said 2 take the back 2 take the front they all assumed positions and burst into the building which looked pretty deserted. Until a gunshot was heard the team sprang into action and returned fire. They then quickly noticed that they were firing at themselves. Jack told the team to stop firing so they did and stared at there clones who were looking around. Gwen was the first to break the silence "Who are you" she said worryingly the clone off her laughed "Cant you see or are you too thick to use your eyes we are your clones" the clones laughed at them. Jack then said " right..... if your clones then that means you were made so who were you made by?" the clone jack replied "We don't answer to the likes off you captain jack" the clones then opened fire upon the team................... End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A New Day A New Torchwood Part 2

The clones closed in on the injured team. Clone jack gave a evil smile and simply said "there's only room for one torchwood in this town and guess who that is" jack gave a weak cough and turned to Gwen who was now not moving the clone jack gave the signal and the team opened fire on the injured team. Jack managed to get his gun out and fired 1 bullet which hit the clone Gwen she dropped to the floor bleeding Jack then dropped his gun and lay on the floor dead. Clone Jack ordered his surviving team members that the team should be incerated to make sure they wouldn't come back but Owen had other plans he stood up with blood gushing out off his shot wound and shot at the clones they ducked and returned fire Owen hit 1 then 2 then 3 and then stopped until all but 1 dropped to the ground and the 1 was the clone jack he immediately reached for his gun he pulled it out and shot at Owen frantically Owen then quickly glanced over towards Tosh she was alive but only just Owen ran over and helped her to her feet he then said to her "Go check on Gwen" Tosh sped over to Gwen who was lying motionless she quickly shook her but received no response Tosh pulled out a special chemical Owen gazed at it and asked "What the hell is that?" Tosh replied "its this thing Jack made its supposed to bring people back to life" Owen looked at Tosh "Do you mean she's....." Tosh said sadly "Yes Owen she is but this should help" Owen turned to face the clone Jack who was grinning now he said in a mocking voice "Oh what's the matter did I kill your friend oh boo hoo" Owen aimed his gun at him and shot him multiple times in the head the clone dropped to the floor dead he then glanced over at Tosh and saw Gwen move he quickly alerted Tosh and she helped Gwen to stand Owen ran over to Jack who was now also moving he quickly said "Oh shit Ianto" to Owen's surprise Ianto was not amongst the bodies he had managed to escape to the SUV. Jack looked at his panic stricken team and said "Lets get out off here" he and the others walked out off the blood filled factory they then got into the SUV and drove off towards the hub. The End


End file.
